Family Knight
by beckyboogle
Summary: Caleb Knight has some growing up to do. A surprise from his girlfriend will change his life forever. With help from his friends will he be able to cope? Contains some own characters. Rated T just to be safe! :)
1. Chapter 1

**To my dear readers, thank you for taking the time out of your day to read this. If I could ask you to please just use a few spare seconds to send me a review or a comment so I know that this is being read and so I can make the story better and see what the general opinions are. I would very much appreciate this and anyone who does so will get a shoutout in the subsequent chapters..**

 **Thanks**

 **beckyboogle**

Cal Knight was ecstatic. He looked down at the white stick clasped between his fingers, he let out a sigh. Positive. He was going to be a dad. He looked across the room at Sarah. He smiled from ear to ear. "I love you so much." He said. "Yeah, that's what got us into this situation" she retorted grinning. God he loved her sense of humour, the way she smiled and threw her head back as she laughed. She was gorgeous. Sarah was Cal's newest girlfriend, she was medium height, light skinned, and her silky brunette locks would be pulled over her left shoulder in a signature style. He stood up slowly, and pulled her into an embrace, careful of her abdomen, and pressed his lips firmly to hers. He then spotted the clock on the wall. "Sugar! I'm late for my shift!" He exclaimed, looking at Sarah apologetically. "Go. Go and save the world, one patient at a time" she said kissing him repeatedly. He pulled away and ran towards the desks in a streak of green scrubs. Sarah grabbed her handbag, stuffed the test into the front pocket and made her way to the exit. She felt dizzy with her morning sickness and before she knew it, the floor came rushing towards her followed by darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**I doubt that anyone is reading this, but if you are, dear reader, your thoughts and opinions are valued**.

Ethan had been walking towards resus, when he saw his brothers girlfriend collapse. "I need some help please" he shouted. "Cal!" Caleb, confused as to why he was being called, ran towards his brother. He then realised that Sarah was sprawled across the floor. "Sarah! Sarah! It's me! Wake up!" He said panicking. At that precise moment in time, Mac came over with a stretcher and they heaved her carefully into the middle of it before rushing her to a nearby cubicle. Connie, seeing the commotion, came out of her office to assist. Cal, was scared for his unborn child. "I need you to calm down, Dr. Knight, you are forgetting that you are on duty." Connie said sternly. Cal was hyperventilating and Tess had to take him out of the room. "Tess. You. Don't. Understand." Cal breathed, tears escaping from his eyes. "She's pregnant!" He explained, as Tess comforted him. "It'll be ok, she's just fainted. She'll be fine. And congratulations Cal" she pulled him to her in a loving embrace. That was the thing about Tess, she was like everyone's favourite auntie, she would listen to their problems and comfort them and if anyone crossed her they would wish they hadn't. Once she was satisfied that Cal was calm and would no longer be a nuisance to his colleagues, she walked him back into the cubicle.

"Cal?" Sarah's hoarse whisper echoed through the cubicle. "What's going on? Where am I?" She asked looking around and taking in the crowd of faces, staring back at her. "Ethan?" Ethan stepped forwards. "Sarah, can you remember what happened to you?" She looked at Cal who shot back and encouraging smile. "Um, I had just been in the staff room, I was talking to Cal, and then, he said he was late for his shift, he left and I picked up my bag and walked towards the exit, and I don't know what happened I felt dizzy and that's all I can remember." She looked at him apologetically. "Ok, so I would like to run some tests, just to make sure that you are ok and to find out the cause of your dizzy spell. And then all going well, we will discharge you later on." Ethan explained. "I want to run some bloods, and then examine the patient for any signs of injury caused by the fall, her heart rate seems normal, blood pressure is a little high, but still within normal range," he explained to Connie looking for signs of approval and checking with her that he hadn't forgotten anything. This wasn't Ethan's normal practice, but he understood the gravity of treating his brothers girlfriend and wanted to make sure that he agreed with his methods. He walked out after Connie nodded to his plan and a few minutes later Robyn came in to take some blood. "So you must be Cal's girl. I'm Robyn and I just need to take a little blood and I will be out of your hair." She said swiftly. Cal rolled his eyes at her. "Robyn, just get on with it." He said testily.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to** TheAtomicCheesepuff **for the review. I am glad to know that someone is reading this. I will be adding a couple more stories about Casualty in the near future.**

About half an hour later, Ethan came in with a clipboard containing the blood test results. "Ok, Sarah, I see no problems in your blood tests, but you are in fact pregnant?" He explained questioning the last word he said. "Yes, Ethan. We know that." Cal said as Sarah brandished the test she stuffed into her bag not an hour earlier. "I'm going to be a Dad." Cal said smiling at his little brother. "But how?" Ethan enquired. "For crying out loud, you're a doctor you should know by now where babies come from. When a mummy and a daddy love each other very much..." He chuckled. Ethan shoved his brothers shoulder jokingly and gave him and Sarah a hug. "Uncle Ethan. I never thought I would see the day." He smiled back at them before leaving to continue with his other patients. As everything was ok, Sarah was discharged and Cal took her back to his place. They had moved in together a week before and as a result of her fall, Cal took the rest of the day off to care for her. He treated her as if she was made of porcelain.

The next day, Sarah had to go to work. She worked as an rescue worker and would often be asked to dash out at the last minute. She was called in early and got ready trying not to disturb Cal's much needed rest. She brushed her teeth and swept her hair into a messy bun, before collapsing to her knees as her previous meal made a reappearance in the toilet bowl. Cal rolled over and rushed to her side, he rubbed her back and grabbed a tissue to wipe her face. He whispered soothing words to her and helped her stand up when she was done. He then helped her get ready for work, made her a healthy breakfast and made her promise to tell her bosses that she was unable to engage in strenuous physical activities for a while. She went to work and explained her situation to her boss, but told her that she still wanted to continue to do field work instead of being stuck behind a desk. He allowed it, but warned her that if she didn't take it easy she would be in trouble.

The next few months went by uneventfully. Sarah was still getting morning sickness, and she was now showing and still working. Cal was busy at work but when they weren't on duty, Robyn, Tess, and Rita would take her out shopping for baby things and take her out for lunch and keep her company when Cal couldn't. They had just finished shopping, laden with carrier bags and were walking out of the shopping centre, when they saw the familiar flashing sirens. The ambulance pulled up and Dixie and Ian, got out. "Please say we aren't here for you." Dixie grumbled. "No, but since you're here, we could do with a ride." Tess joked. "As if. We have real work to do" Ian chuckled. "See you later then" Sarah giggled as they bode farewell and went to find Robyn's car in the car park.


	4. Chapter 4

Most days, Cal got home from work to find his girlfriend asleep across the sofa, but today, he found her awake and decided to take her out for dinner. He took her to a nice Italian restaurant and spent the evening showing her how much he loved her. As soon as dessert arrived, Cal reached into the pocket of his jeans and pulled out a note. He handed it to Sarah and as she read it, he got down on one knee and pulled a small black velvet box from his blazer pocket. The note had said "Sarah, will you..." He flicked the box open and said in a loud clear voice. "Sarah, I have loved since I met you and now that we are becoming parents I would like to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you do me the extreme honour of marrying me?" Sarah, was astounded, her hand flew to her mouth, and tears streamed down her face, "yes" was all she could get out. They both stood and kissed and the other dinners began applauding. Cal turned on his heels and bowed to the audience he had attracted.

A few months later, both Cal and Sarah were as happy as could be, they were sat on the sofa watching the TV, Sarah had her feet in Cal's lap and he was rubbing her swollen ankles. Sarah flinched slightly. "Sarah, are you ok?" Cal panicked. She grabbed his hand and placed in on her swollen midsection. He felt a tiny nudge against the palm of his hand. He smiled euphorically. "Someone is going to be a professional footballer." He exclaimed.

A few weeks passed, and Cal was becoming increasingly anxious for the arrival of their child. Sarah was called out to work one morning, she rolled over to find Cal wasn't there. She stumbled to the kitchen to find Cal hunched over a cup of coffee and she scanned over the crowd of familiar people surrounding him. "Cal? What's going on? I have to go to work, a building has partially collapsed and it's all hand on deck." "Sarah, he's worried about you." Tess said carefully. "Should you still be working in your condition? Your eight months pregnant." Cal looked up from his coffee, she could see that he was visibly stressed and distraught, but she was and would be fine. She was trained in this field and Cal didn't stop working when he was injured last year so why should she. Why was everyone treating her as an invalid. Cal's pager beeped from the side of the room. He grabbed it. "Seems like it is all hands to the pump. I'm being called in to assist the rescue service." A few more pagers went off. Dixie, Ian, Tess, Zoe, Dylan, Cal, and Sarah. Ethan and the remaining staff were to stay on tag the hospital to begin treating the steady flow of patients as they were transferred.


	5. Chapter 5

**sorry for the lack of update. But I have been busy. New chapter is here and the next one will be uploaded shortly.**

 **:P**

Sarah grabbed a snack bar from the counter and went to get ready. She pulled on her overalls and swept her hair up in a right ponytail. She stepped into her combat boots, and couldn't reach the laces to tie them up. "Cal, could you?" She asked him as she fiddled with her engagement ring. He pulled the laces tight and wound them around the pegs on her boots. He tied them and then proceeded to get into his field overalls. She grabbed the keys from the side board as they dashed to the car. As Cal ran ahead to warm up the car, she locked the door. She felt a small twinge in her lower back, put her hands on her stomach and then continued to jog towards the car. She'd been told by her doctor that it was normal to experience some Brixton hicks during the third trimester and that it was nothing to worry about. She got into the car beside Cal and they drove in virtual silence to the accident scene. It was slightly chilly out, as the winter was drawing closer, Sarah shivered as they pulled up so Cal adjusted the heating, before getting out the car. "I'll go find out what is going on and what they need us to do, you wait here and I'll come for you when I know more." She nodded in agreement before throwing her hands around his neck and pulling him in for a kiss. Cal grabbed his jacket, pulled it on and jogged over to the ambulance where the rescue teams had a map spread out across the bonnet. A helicopter landed a short distance away and Sarah could see the team ducking from the dust and debris that was flying around as a result of the choppers massive rotor blades. She pulled off her seat belt and reclined the chair slightly. She put her arms protectively around her bump and got comfortable as Cal walked back over to explain the situation. "They need you and the other rescuers to go up in the chopper and go down through the building locating the survivors and I will come for the immediate medical attention. The others will stay here and treat those as we get them out." Cal explained. He was glad that at least he would be right next to Sarah if something went wrong.

Sarah opened the car door and Cal rushed round to help her out. She gasped and clutched her back. "Sarah, what is it!?" Cal panicked. "Tight muscle. Sat down for two long" she said as she stretched her back trying to prove to him that she was fine. She pulled her jacket tighter around herself against the cold wind and stumbled towards the chopper. She climbed in behind Cal and grabbed a radio and hooked it to her belt. She pulled on a headset and hooked a carabiner to her harness. She leaned out of the chopper to get a closer look at the damage and to see what she was dealing with. She was silently formulating a plan of action, of how to tackle such a monumental task. She yanked on the carabiner and rope before stepping onto the skids and lowering herself to the caved in roof. Cal followed suit. They unhooked and waited for the other rescuers to be dropped off at strategic points to increase the search area. Cal began to call out hoping for responses to help locate the survivors and soon after arriving they found their first patient. He had been trapped under a small amount of concrete and but they managed to pull him put and call the chopper to take him back to the ambulance. Cal continued into the building, he descended into the darkness of the building whilst Sarah stabilised the mans injured arm and helped him into the stretcher that the chopper was dangling. As she waved the chopper off, her headset crackled to life. "Attention, all units retreat to ambulances, the building is unstable and is about to collapse. Repeat get out." Sarah saw the chopper coming back. "Cal! Cal!" She screamed. Ian lowered himself out of the chopper and grabbed her by the shoulders, fixed her carabiner to the rope and signalled for the chopper to go as she thrashed in his arms. "The chopper will come back for him!" He shouted over the noise. Sarah suddenly grabbed her midsection and her eyes were wide with shock, the building collapsed behind them, and Ian pulled her into him to protect her from the flying debris cloud that was enveloping them. He looked down to see Sarah's face contorted with pain. "Sarah? What is it? Talk to me?" He said. "I need Cal." She whimpered. "His child is coming" Ian immediately signalled for the crew to pull them into the chopper and grabbed his radio. "Dix. It's Sarah. Cal was still in the building but Sarah needs immediate medical attention. Its the baby." He barked. As they were pulled into the chopper and the pilot flew them quickly to the awaiting ambulance. Tess ran towards the chopper as it landed yanked the door open and helped her out as another contraction hit.


	6. Chapter 6

Dixie and Zoe grabbed the stretcher and loaded Sarah into it and dragged it on to the ambulance in a swift and timely fashion. Tess clambered into the back with them. Dixie climbed into the drivers seat, pulled he window open and barked some orders at Dylan and Ian. "I want Cal." Sarah sobbed as Zoe handed her the gas and air. She took a drag and Tess pulled a blanket over her. "How far apart are the contractions, how many have you had and have your waters broken yet?" Zoe spluttered. "Every 5 minutes sometimes a bit longer, I've only had a few and no, my waters haven't broken yet." As soon as she finished talking, she felt the sheets get wet around her. Zoe and Tess noticed and changed the sheets around her. They grabbed a blanket, spread it across her lap and pulled off her wet slacks as Dixie weaves in and out of traffic as if she were in the Grand Prix. They pulled up at the ED and wheeled Sarah inside. "Hi, my name is Doctor Ethan Hardy." Ethan said before Dixie filled him in on the situation. "Sarah? What the hell is going on? Where's Caleb?" He asked frightened of the answer. She couldn't respond as a wave of pain crashed over her. "The building collapsed. He was inside. I don't know if he's ok. I'm scared and I just want Cal." She whimpered as the team wheeled her into a side room. "I'm just going to check how you are going" Tess explained as she pulled on a glove and ducked under the sheet. "Ok, about 8 centimetres, we can't move you to maternity, we won't make it. So it looks like Uncle Ethan will be welcoming baby Knight into the world." Tess said. Ethan looked a bit unsure. "It's what Caleb would have wanted." Sarah gasped to Ethan. "If he can't be here, he would have wanted to be sure that you were."

She grasped at the bed rails as another contraction passed. "Just breathe. Keep calm. Relax. It will all be ok." Ethan soothed. He prised her hand off the bed and took it in his hand. He looked at the watch pinned to his uniform and sighed. "Ok, it won't be too much longer now. I promise." He quickly grabbed a chair from the nurses station and pulled it up next to the bed on one side. On the other side was Tess. And at the foot of the bed was Zoe. She was shadowing Ethan and keeping an eye on everything. She knew that Cal would be furious if he thought that they weren't giving Sarah the best care they could. Her face was red and contorted in pain, her hair was slicked against her forehead with sweat. She looked exhausted and scared. She didn't know if she would ever see her fiancée again. As a new contraction began she groaned and reached for the hands of Ethan and Tess. Ethan timed it again and Tess ducked under the sheets to check her progress. "9 centimetres. You are almost there. I reckon another hour and baby Knight will grace us with his presence." Sarah knew she wasn't alone, but she had never felt so lonely, the person who was supposed to be by her side was gone. She broke down. She began hyperventilating and sobbing into the hospital gown she was now wearing. "Hey. We will have none of that." Zoe said sternly. "Cal would want you to stay calm and you going to pieces is going to cause your baby no end of trouble at this point." Ethan put his hand on her shoulder. "Sarah, she's right. We don't know if Caleb is gone or not but if he is your child is the last remaining part of him and you need to deliver him." Ethan tried to comfort his brothers fiancée. Sarah's shoulders went rigid with another wave of pain, Ethan kept one hand on her shoulder and let her hold the other in an iron like grip. There was a bit of a scuffle going on in the corridor by the ignored it, he had other things occupying his mind. He doubted that Caleb would be ok. "And no matter what, if Caleb is gone, I will always be the for you and my niece or nephew."


	7. Chapter 7

"Having me boxed up and buried already Nibbles?" A voice came from behind the door. It swung open and Caleb was stood there in his overalls, covered in dust with some lacerations to his face and head. He limped forwards, and Ethan gave up his seat for his big brother. He took Sarah's hand as Tess ducked below the sheet one last time. "Ok, it's time for baby Knight to grace us with his presence." Ethan stepped forwards as Tess rearranged the gas and air tube on the bed and took ahold of Sarah's hand. "On your next contraction, I want you to bear down and push for ten seconds." Ethan explained as he took charge of the situation. He stood at the foot of the bed. He put his hands on Sarah's knees and looked into her eyes. The eyes that Caleb had fallen in love with. She grasped her fiancées hand and Tess' and pushed until her face was red. "I-I can't d-do it. It hurts" she moaned. Cal stood up, and looked deeply into her eyes. "Baby, I'm here now, I believe in you, you can do this. You can do anything. Just go for it." He took her hand and pressed her fingers around his and let her squeeze his hand until it was numb. "I can see the head!" Ethan encouraged. "Take a break and then one more push"

Cal felt a deep rumbling around him. He continued to search the building for survivors whilst Sarah loaded one chap into the chopper. His radio crackled but the signal was dodgy and Cal only heard crackling. Suddenly he heard Sarah's voice ring out, she was calling his name. He legged it. He ran back the way he came but it was too late. The building collapsed around him. A large slab of concrete fell across his right leg and small chunks rained down on his head. He fell into the darkness that enveloped him. He woke up half an hour later. He could hear Dylan's voice. Oh how he relished it. He had never been happier to see Dylan in his life. Nobody had. Dylan's usually grumpy attitude turned to joy (Well as much as Dylan can be happy) when he saw Cal. He was with Ian, and together they hailed the slab off of Cal. They put an oxygen mask on his face and tried to pull him into a field stretcher. "Where is Sarah?" Cal asked. "She's in the hospital mate." Ian said. "We got her to the chopper, before the building collapsed and I Hooke her harness up and as the building collapsed she started having contractions. I don't know if she'd had some earlier or not but it's about time we get you back to her. She's been worried sick, she refused to leave the building before I connected the harness and then she wanted to stay and wait for you before she went to the ED but we drew the line at her having the baby here." Cal pushed past them and pulled himself up the rocks and debris towards the light. Dylan had to take most of his weight, due to the damage sustained to his leg. They put him in the back of he ambulance and Dylan took his car back to the hospital.


	8. Chapter 8

As soon as the hospital was in sight, Cal shoved the back doors open and as soon as Ian pulled up, Cal dashed out into the arms of Charlie. "Hey mate, where do you think you are going. Everyone's been going spare. You need to get treatment before anything else." Cal pushed past him. "No offence Charlie, but I'm fine and I need to see Sarah and my baby." Connie burst out of her office. "Dr Knight. You better not be refusing instructions from senior staff members. You need medical attention, you look like hell." At that moment Rita, Lofty, Robyn and Max came out of the staff room. "Well Cal, you are a sight for sore eyes. Your missus is in the side room, with Tess, Zoe and Ethan. You better get in there sharpish. I will grab some equipment and meet you in there. You ever heard of multitasking? Well you are going to help your fiancée and receive medical treatment at the same time." She looked over at Connie for her approval. "That's fine with me, but if Rita says something you do it, no questions asked." "No questions asked" Cal agreed. Charlie grabbed him under his arm and helped him hobble to the side room, following the cries coming form inside. Cal could hear Ethan promising to take care of his fiancée and child, he knew they thought he was dead. He burst in to the room. "Having me boxed up and buried already Nibbles? He asked. He stepped forwards and saw his brother holding his fiancées hand and they both looked at him in shock. "Cal. Take a seat." Ethan said offering up his chair. At that precise moment Rita came into the room wheeling a small trolley. She pushed it to where Cal was sat. "Anaesthetic?" She asked brandishing the needle. "No. I don't want it, Sarah is going through all this without pain relief, I want to do the same." Rita nodded in agreement. "But Cal there is debris and glass in your face," Ethan pointed out. "Don't care." Was all he responded with. He bit his lower lip as Rita began to pull the rubble from his head. It hurt, but no where near as much as he imagined it hurt for Sarah. She then pressed a pad of gauze to his head wound to stem the bleeding, which Charlie held in place. She rushed to the nurses bay and grabbed a desk chair. She didn't look back as Noel got back to his desk to find no chair. He called after her. She ignored him. She wheeled it into the room and propped Cal's injured leg onto it. She began to cut away at his trousers. "You're going to need an X-ray. You can have it now or wait. It's entirely up to you." Cal wanted to wait until he had seen his child. Rita then asked Charlie to pull away the gauze. She grabbed the suture needle, threaded it and began to stitch the cut in Cal's eyebrow. She stitches up the wounds she could and put steri-strips across the rest. She then placed a large dressing over the wound on his is left temple. She then peeled his trouser leg off and gathered up all the detritus and placed it in the bio hazardous waste bin.


	9. Chapter 9

As Rita was treating her fiancée, Sarah was having some difficulties. She wanted it to be over but she was tired and in a lot of pain. She was ecstatic to see her fiancée alive and well but she was finding it difficult to breathe. She was gasping for air and her vision was turning black at the edges. Ethan sprung into action, he grabbed a cannula and hooked her up to the oxygen canister, he checked the heart rate monitor and made a swift diagnosis. She had inhaled a lot of dust and it is possible that she sustained a chest injury which was being exacerbated by the intense labour process. He laid the bed flat and turned her onto to her side to ease breathing. He then called for Tess to help position her and suddenly Sarah found it easier to breathe. Cal put his free hand onto her shoulder to help support her, he gave her hand a reassuring squeeze as the final contraction began. She pushed with all her might and looked down to see the new life in Ethan's arms. Rita hurried forwards with a blanket and a bulb suction. She tidied the baby up as Tess helped Cal to his feet to cut the cord. Ethan passed the bundle to its new mum. "It's a boy." He choked. Sarah felt so overjoyed as Charlie sat the bed upright. Cal perched on the edge of the bed with his arm around his new family. The door handle rattled and in filed all of Cal's colleagues. Rita, Charlie, Zoe, Tess, Ethan, Lily, Connie, Robyn, Lofty and even Dylan was there to see the new arrival. The stood around the bed and Sarah passed the baby around. Each one got to hold the baby and each gave it a kiss on his forehead. When it made it back to Cal's arms, Robyn piped up "so, what's his name then?" She inquired. Cal looked over at his fiancée and the back at the smiling cored of faces. "Ethan Charles." He said smiling. "Ethan after his uncle and Charles after Charlie." Ethan looked shocked, he didn't expect his nephew to carry his name. Cal shot a look around the room and saw that everyone had a tear in their eyes. Connie cleared her throat. "Dr Knight. I believe you require a visit to radiology. Max see to it that he makes it there in one piece." She said trying to appear collect and calm.

Cal had broken his leg in 2 places. He had a compound fracture where the skin had broken so it had to be set back in place. Max wheeled him to an empty cubicle and helped him onto the bed. Ethan came in with an iPad containing the X-rays. "Your leg is broken. Two places, one is compound. It will need setting into place." He mumbled showing Cal the images. "Dylan will be in shortly to do the honours." Cal thanked him and waited. A few moments later, Dylan came into the cubicle followed by Charlie. Charlie passed him the gas and air and told him to take a couple of drags of it immediately. Dylan checked the X-rays and put on a pair of gloves. He nodded to Charlie who put his hands on Cal's shoulders and forced him back into the bed. He pushed him harder, restraining him whilst Dylan grabbed his ankle. Cal winced and Charlie told him to now take a continuous drag. Dylan leant back and pulled Cal's leg. Cal's face went bright red as he shouted every expletive known to man. He grabbed the beds rails and fought against Charles grip. His face was shiny with sweat and he suddenly went pale. His leg went back into place with a satisfying crunch. Dylan let go and placed his leg back onto the bed. He shed off the gloves and left the cubicle. Charlie wheeled forward the trolley and began to stitch up and dress the bloody wound caused by the protruding bone. He then set Cal's leg in a plaster cast and found him a pair of crutches to use.


	10. Epilogue

p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"A few months later was the big day. Cal's leg had healed and the day their baby had been born was now a distant memory. Sarah was in her hotel room surrounded by her girlfriends who were brandishing curling irons and makeup brushes. Cal was across the hotel in his room where Ethan was adjusting his tie. Baby Knight was being held by Big Mac whilst the other groomsmen got ready. Sarah was being laced into her dress. It was a snowy white number, strapless with a bodice covered in sequins and rhinestones. The skirt was big and a soft white veil hung from the back of her head and across the train that followed her. She had a small tiara place in her hair and a large bouquet of lilac, pink and white flowers. She stood in front of the mirror. Cal was wearing a morning coat with a canary yellow waistcoat and tie. His best man was Ethan who was pinning a flower to his buttonhole. Sarah was being flanked by Robyn, Lily, Rita and Zoe. She didn't have a maid of honour, she couldn't decide. As Sarah walked down the aisle alone, she looked at her husband to be. Everybody else seemed non existent, she felt as though it was just the tow of them as she looked into his eyes and repeated her vows. Cal read his vows and spoke with such confidence and insistence that Sarah found herself captivated. "You may now kiss the bride" the officiants voice rang out as Cal bent forwards and kissed his wife with such passion that lifted her off the ground. They pulled apart to the sound of applause and looked into each other's eyes. "Forever?" Sarah said. "Forever" Cal insisted. /span/p 


End file.
